Kerchak
Kerchak é um personagem secundário em Tarzan. Ele é o líder dos gorilas e companheiro de Kala. Foi dublado por Lance Henriksen. Background Personalidade Kerchak muitas vezes parecia ser frio, crítico, agressivo, e sempre cheio de conclusões. Tarzan notou que ele se sentia ameaçado por alguém que era diferente dos gorilas. Durante a maior parte do início da vida de Tarzan, Kerchak o tratou com desdém e desaprovação e se recusou a aceitá-lo como seu filho. No entanto, depois de Tarzan voltar para resgatar Kerchak e sua família, Kerchak finalmente cresceu a respeitá-lo e tentou proteger Tarzan de Clayton, o que lhe custou a vida. Enquanto ele estava morrendo, Kerchak pediu para Tarzan perdoá-lo por não tratá-lo como um membro da sua família e, finalmente, acreditou que Tarzan era seu filho. Antes da morte de seu filho biológico, Kerchak parecia ser mais alegre e brincalhão como ele foi visto brincando com um bebê gorila, mas depois que a criança foi morta por Sabor, ele ficou frio e mal-humorado. Apesar de sua atitude intimidadora, Kerchak se importava profundamente com sua família e estava disposto a arriscar sua vida para protegê-los. Ele mostrou ocasionalmente um lado carinhoso e quando Tarzan foi dado como morto depois de cair de um penhasco, Kerchak tentou consolar Kala. Kerchak era um lutador poderoso e seu enorme quadro deu-lhe uma vantagem sobre a maioria dos adversários. No entanto, ele pode ser manobrado por lutadores mais ágeis, como mostrado quando ele lutou contra o Sabor que usou sua velocidade superior para ganhar a vantagem antes de Tarzan interveir. Aparência Kerchak é um grande gorila macho, adulto com cabelo preto e pele cinza. Seus antebraços são enormes e sua cabeça é bastante grande. Seus olhos são castanhos e pequenos, em comparação com o resto de sua cabeça. Aparições ''Tarzan'' : Veja a página principal: Tarzan (filme). Kerchak é visto pela primeira vez no filme ao lado de Kala e seu bebê. Ele continua brincando com seu filho, mas sua felicidade é quebrada quando seu bebê vagueia durante a noite e é atacado por Sabor. Ao ouvir o barulho, os dois tentam desesperadamente salvar seu filho, mas não conseguem alcançá-lo a tempo, como Sabor carrega-lo e mata-lo. Isso deixa Kerchak e Kala devastados e torna-lo uma pessoa muito mais fria e azeda no comportamento. Na manhã seguinte, Kerchak leva sua família para a frente através da selva e olha para trás vendo Kala triste com uma expressão igualmente triste no rosto. Eventualmente Kerchak descobre que Kala está desaparecida (ela seguiu os gritos de Tarzan) e mostra um grande alívio quando ela retorna viva e bem. Este, porém, se transforma em choque quando ele percebe um bebê Tarzan nos braços de Kala. Kala salvou o bebê de Sabor após o sanguinário leopardo matar seus pais. Embora simpático ao seu sentimento, Kerchak no entanto afirma que a criança não é um de sua espécie e não substitui seu jovem falecido e depois Kala insiste que ele precisa de seus cuidados, ele diz a ela para voltar com Tarzan, onde ela encontrou. Ela fica chocada, e diz que precisa cuidar do bebê, o que para Kerchak é um perudi. Kala nega e questiona sua Kerchak, fazendo ele a perder a paciência e rugir para ela, assustando tanto a sua família e Tarzan, que começa a chorar. Depois olhando para Kala por alguns momentos duramente, ele amolece seu coração um pouco e lhe permite manter o bebê quando ela confirmar que nenhum outro homem estavam presente. No entanto, ele se recusa a aceitar a criança como seu filho, apesar de permitir que ele fique. Kerchak então dá ordens a família para descansar durante a noite, antes de olhar para Kala com desaprovação em sua decisão. thumb|260px|Jane e Kerchak se encontram pela primeira vez.Kerchak aparece no filme alguns anos mais tarde, quando um mais velhos Tarzan acidentalmente esbarra com ele enquanto joga causando Kerchak a olhar para ele ferozmente, para grande preocupação de Tarzan. Naquele momento, Terk, sobrinha de Kala, apressadamente chega e tenta apaziguar a situação, fingindo que Tarzan estava perdido e esbanjando Kerchek com agradecimentos e elogios como um líder para encontrá-lo, embora isso só irrita ainda mais ele. As duas crianças pedem rapidamente sua licença. Mais tarde, quando Kerchek e o resto de sua família estão se alimentando em cupinzeiros, uma manada de elefantes vêm caindo através do seu território, uma debandada acidentalmente causada por Tarzan depois que ele assumiu um desafio de Terk e seus amigos, na esperança de impressionar eles. Depois de salvar um jovem membro da família de ser atropelado ele com raiva vai até a beira do lago com Kala, suspeitando de Tarzan ser responsável. Quando Tarzan aceita a responsabilidade por causar o tumulto e pedir desculpas, Kerchak repreende furiosamente ele dizendo que ele quase causou alguém para ser morto. Quando Kala vem em defesa de Tarzan ele repreende-la e expressa sua crença de que Tarzan nunca seria capaz de aprender com seus erros e aprender a ser um deles. Quando Kala, irritada com suas palavras cruéis, aponta ele nunca dá Tarzan a chance de provar a si mesmo Kerchak proclama abertamente que Tarzan nunca pertencerá a eles. Um Tarzan emocionalmente ferido foge de tristeza, mas depois dos aconselhamentos de Kala esforça-se por melhorar a si mesmo e mostrar para Kerchak que ele pode ser tão bom como qualquer macaco. Como os anos passam Tarzan cresce em força e habilidade, mais a opinião de Kerchak sobre dele permanece negativa embora ele amadureça em um adulto. Um dia Kerchak é visto balançando a cabeça em desaprovação ao Tarzan como ele luta com Terk. Quando Sabor ataca a família e segue Tarzan, ele, no entanto, vem em sua defesa e luta com o leopardo. Ele é finalmente ferido por Sabor quando ela usa suas garras no peito e morde em seu ombro. Depois de jogá-lo para fora, ele fica debilitado e indefeso como o leopardo atira contra ele para entregar o golpe mortal, mas Tarzan intervém chutando-o para longe. Kerchak observa a luta como Tarzan esta matando Sabor após uma luta cruel e prolongada e, em seguida, levanta o corpo dele e grita em triunfo. Quando Tarzan parece com ele, ele vai embora solenemente quando Tarzan apresenta o cadáver de Sabor a ele. Kerchak desenvolve um respeito relutante sobre ele. Quando os tiros são ouvidos à distância, ele leva a família para fora de preocupação. Quando Tarzan desaparece de vista, depois de ter seguido os tiros por curiosidade, Kerchak e o resto da família vai em busca dele. Ouvindo a comoção causada por Terk, os outros gorilas jovens e Tantor vão para um acampamento humano no número musical "Trashin the camp" e ele se dirige para investigar. Ao chegar ao acampamento com Kala e outros membros da família, ele encontra Jane Porter, que Tarzan tinha salvado antes de uma tropa agressiva de babuínos tentava aterrorizar ela. Ele, então, ordena a família para voltar para a selva como Kala e chama Tarzan de volta antes do pai de Jane e Clayton voltarem. De volta em sua casa Kerchak ordena a tropa a ficar longe dos humanos acreditando que eles sejam um perigo para a sua segurança. Tarzan reconsidera e diz que os recém-chegados não le causaram nenhum dano para ele. Kerchak recusa afirmando que, enquanto Tarzan está disposto a arriscar a segurança da família, ele não é parte dela. Irritado com seus julgamentos e opiniões desagradáveis,Tarzan confronta Kerchak sobre o porquê dele se sentir assim por qualquer coisa diferente. Chocado com este desafio à sua autoridade Kerchak adverte contra Tarzan visitar os seres humanos e as ordens dele para proteger a família por ficar longe deles. Desconhecido para Kerchak, porém, Tarzan continua a visitá-los regularmente e se apaixona por Jane. Ele, no entanto recusa-se, inicialmente, para mostrar-lhes os gorilas, apesar de seus pedidos temendo que Kerchak iria prejudicá-los se ele descobri-los perto da tropa. Eventualmente Clayton, que secretamente deseja capturar e vender os gorilas para o lucro, manipula a situação, levando Tarzan a acreditar que Jane e seu pai ficariam se pudessem vê-los. Convencido, Tarzan pede para Terk e Tantor distrair Kerchak para que eles relutantemente concordam. Kerchak é a próxima visita perseguindopersegue Tantor e Terk vestidos como Professor Porter e Jane respectivamente através da selva acreditando que eles tenham invadido. No entanto, acidentalmente eles levam ele de volta para o ninho e em breve ele vem caindo por entre os arbustos em um acesso de raiva. Quando ele vê os Porters lá, ele imediatamente percebe Tarzan que os trouxe e se sente mal que ele o desobedeceu. Sua tristeza se transforma em fúria bestial quando testemunha que Clayton apontou seu rifle em um membro da família que ele estava com escaramuças e acusações contra ele e intenções do porteiro em atacá-los, jogando de lado Tarzan quando ele tenta detê-lo. Kerchak se volta para o ser humano, embora Tarzan consiga prênde-lo, fazendo os humanos fugirem. Depois de liberar ele, Kerchak culpa Tarzan, que pede desculpas pelo que fez, mas Kerchak, sentindo-se traído e enganado, renuncia a qualquer aspecto que ocupou por Tarzan e renega-lo completamente, amargamente dizendo que ele traiu sua família. Emocionalmente em conflito e confuso, Tarzan foge. Depois de Kala lhe mostrar suas verdadeiras origens, ele decide sair com Jane para a Inglaterra. Mais tarde naquela noite a tropa vem sob o ataque de Clayton e seus homens (que tinha traído e preso Tarzan e os Porters). Kerchak vem em defesa da família, mas é rapidamente preso em uma rede feita pelos caçadores, deixando os gorilas indefesos como eles são capturados e presos. Eventualmente Kerchak se libertar e corre para salvá-los, mas é novamente derrubado pelos homens de Clayton. Clayton aparece mesmo antes de Kerchak e lembrando ele, presunçosamente pretende retribuir o favor, matando ele a título definitivo e tê-lo como lanche. Antes que ele possa matá-lo no entanto, Tarzan chega reforçado com vários animais da selva, assim como Terk, Tantor e Porter. Tarzan libera-lo e depois Kerchak expressa surpresa que ele voltou para casa. Reconciliando os dois trabalham juntos para derrotar os caçadores e libertar o resto da família. Depois de Tarzan é baleado no braço por um Clayton vingativo, Kerchak vê isso e corre com ele para proteger Tarzan. No entanto Clayton vira o rifle para Kerchak e dispara o tiro ferindo-o mortalmente para horror de Tarzan. Depois de sua batalha com Clayton, que morreu no confronto, Tarzan vai até Kerchak morte que estava sendo consolado por Kala. Pedindo seu perdão, Kerchak por sua vez, diz a Tarzan que ele é parte da família. Ele passa então a liderança para Tarzan e, finalmente, aceita-lo como seu filho adotivo dizendo "Nossa família vai olhar para você agora. Tome cuidado deles meu filho. Tome cuidado deles", antes que ele sucumba aos ferimentos e morra. Tarzan e a tropa lamenta sua morte, prometendo que irão satisfazer sua promessa. ''Tarzan II'' : Veja a página principal: Tarzan II. Kerchak é visto pela primeira vez em um lago tomando água de uma poça d'água na mão para beber, mas ele acaba, então, espirrando no rosto por Tarzan, enquanto ele estava perseguindo Terk, Kerchek então olha com raiva para Tarzan e revira os olhos. Ele também é visto guiando a família para outro ninho. Ele, então, corre para atrás de Kala, que procura Tarzan. Em seguida, ele conforta o luto de Kala que acreditava que Tarzan estava morto, mas ele estava realmente inconsciente e ainda está vivo. ''A Lenda de Tarzan'' : Veja a página principal: The Legend of Tarzan. Kerchak aparece em um flashback em Tarzan and Tublat's Revenge, onde ele é mostrado lutando com Tublat. Kerchak eventualmente derrota Tublat mas o macaco agressivo então pega um galho e bate em Kerchak que fica inconsciente. Como Tublat se prepara para terminar Kerchak, um jovem Tarzan atirou dois cocos para ele e quebrou o nariz de Tublat. que com raiva ataca o menino, mas Kerchak rapidamente pára Tublat e expulsa o macaco agressivo. Ele diz a Tarzan que ele é o único que protege a família e que Tarzan não deveria ter interferido. Kingdom Hearts (série de jogos) rightKerchak é o líder dos gorilas e pai adotivo de Tarzan. Ele estava muito nervoso sobre confiar em seres humanos, e quando Sora e seus amigos vieram para Deep Jungle, não houve exceção. Ao contrário do filme, ele não foi morto por Clayton no final e continua a ser o líder dos gorilas. Kingdom Hearts : Veja a página principal: Kingdom Hearts. Quando Sora, Donald e Pateta conhecem Kerchak, sua desconfiança de estranhos faz com que ele, os trate friamente. Ele ainda ignora o pedido de Tarzan para levá-los para as cachoeiras. Mas, depois de Sora e companhia salvar a família de Clayton, ele deixa-los nas cachoeiras, onde Sora veda a Keyhole de Deep Jungle. Parques da Disney Kerchak fez sua primeira aparição como um personagem para cumprimentar as pessoas em 2013 durante a Walt Disney World, no Disney Dreamers Everywhere. Galeria : Veja a página principal: Kerchak/Galeria. Trivia *Kerchek tem o mesmo nome do personagem do romance original, mas a sua personalidade é de Tublat. Nos romances, Kerchak era mais violento e foi o responsável pelo assassinato do pai de Tarzan, em vez de Sabor (nos livros, a mãe de Tarzan morreu de causas naturais). *Kerchak é semelhante ao chefe Powhatan e ao Rei Tritão. Todos são os pais dos protagonistas (Kerchak é o pai de Tarzan, Powhatan é o pai de Pocahontas, e Tritão é o pai de Ariel) e tentam mantê-los longe do deuteragonista (Kerchak de Jane Porter, porque ela é um ser humano, Tritão do príncipe Eric, porque Ariel é uma sereia e ele é um ser humano e Powhatan de John Smith, pois ele trabalha para o governador Ratcliffe), mas ambos vêem os erros de seus caminhos). *Como gorilas reais, Kerchak é retratado batendo no peito com as palmas das suas mãos em vez de punhos cerrados comumente descritos em gorilas, tanto na cultura popular e imaginação do público. Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens de Tarzan Categoria:Animais Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Reis Categoria:Personagens neutros Categoria:Gorilas Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens falecidos Categoria:Primatas Categoria:Personagens africanos Categoria:Pais Categoria:Personagens casados Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens dos parques Disney